Dodge Viper GTS-R '96
|aspiration = NA |engine = 8.0L Viper V10, OHV |power = 690 bhp (700 PS) (GT1 NTSC-J) 680 bhp (689 PS) (GT1) 690 bhp (699 PS) (GT2) |torque = 621.3 lb-ft (85.9 kg·m) (GT1) 613.3 lb-ft (84.8 kg·m) (GT2) |0-60 = 3.5 seconds |distance = 10.777 seconds |topspeed = |length = 4470 mm |width = 1924 mm |height = 1146 mm |weight = (GT1 NTSC-J) (GT1) (GT2) |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower (GT1) |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower (GT2) }} The Dodge Viper GTS-R '96 (commonly referred as simply Viper GTS-R in the games) is a race car produced by Dodge. It only appears in the first two Gran Turismo games. While the car's production year is not mentioned in the games, this car appears to be based on the Viper GTS-R that competed in the 1996 24 Hours of Le Mans. However, the livery of this car differs between the two games where it appears. In the original Gran Turismo, this car appears to resemble Team Oreca's #51 car, driven by Dominique Dupuy, Perry McCarthy and Justin Bell, while in Gran Turismo 2, the car is now based on Canaska Southwind Motorsport's #48 car, driven by Price Cobb, Mark Dismore and Shawn Hendricks. Both cars participated in the GT1 class of the 1996 24 Hours of Le Mans. The #51 car failed to finish the race, while the #48 car finished the race in 10th place overall, achieving the 8th place in its class. Colors Two color schemes are available for this car: * White / Green * White / Blue In-game description This description is taken from the NTSC version of Gran Turismo 2: The standard Viper GTS coupe is an awesome car, but it is built for street use. With the equipment required for legal and comfortable operation on the road, it's heavier and less powerful than it could be. So, when the time came to race the Viper coupe, the competition-version GTS-R had a carbon fiber body that was subtly reconfigured for improved air flow. The rear wing was not particularly subtle, but did keep the car glued to the pavement at its near-200 mph top speed. Racers never have enough power. The stock Viper's 450 BHP is hardly anemic, but careful tuning gave 650 BHP at 6000 rpm and 650 lb-ft of torque at 5000 rpm in endurance-racing trim. Up to 700 BHP was possible. Some "stock-block" racing engines have few standard parts in them. The Viper GTS-R's 8.0-liter V10 used the standard block, heads, and crankshaft, among other parts. The Viper GTS-R was successful from the beginning. It finished 10th overall at its first attempt at Le Mans in 1996, running in the GT1 class. With minor changes to conform to the more production-based GT2 rules in 1997, the GTS-R found its niche. With a class win at Le Mans and both the GT2 manufacturers' and drivers' titles, it was dominant. A return in 1998 produced similar results. The leading 1999 Le Mans entry was by Team ORECA, a French organization. The cars were built in France, from parts shipped from the U.S. and with many special competition pieces. Eight were built, and all sold for racing use. Up to 750 horsepower was possible. Acquisition GT1 This car can be won by winning the US - Japan Sports Car Championship. It has a 1/2 chance (50% probability) to come as a prize car. GT2 This car can be won by winning the Apricot Hill 200Km Endurance. It has a 1/2 chance (50% probability) to come as a prize car. Trivia *The cars actually differ slightly in mechanical specification between the two games. The most apparent difference is that the original Gran Turismo car had a 7-speed transmission, the only car of the first two GT games to do so. Pictures File:D-PGRL--.jpg|The vehicle banner as it appears in Gran Turismo 1. File:D-pgrl--.png|The vehicle banner as it appears in Gran Turismo 2. Chrysler Viper GTS-R (GT1).jpg|The Dodge Viper GTS-R '96 as it appears in the original Gran Turismo. Originally the car's livery resembled the one used by Team Oreca at the 1996 24 Hours of Le Mans. This would be later changed in Gran Turismo 2, likely due to the inclusion of an actual Team Oreca Viper GTS-R. Notes Category:GT1 Cars Category:GT2 Cars Category:Dodge Race Cars Category:1990s race cars Category:Coupes Category:Naturally Aspirated Cars Category:FIA GT1 Cars Category:Cars with a one-make race